


"We're with you."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents, Polyamory, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gildarts asks if he can meet Cana's partner. She agrees, but she never said that she would bring just one person.





	"We're with you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts).



Cana shook, her hands were drenched with sweat and when Lucy reached out to take one she almost pulled away. The last time she had felt nerves this invasive was when she had told Gildarts of her identity as his daughter, and now here was again, at his door, on the precipice of a breakdown, with tears already prickling her eyes.

Before it had been different. Cana had been her own person, entirely independent; the guild was her only family, and they did not care about her love life. It made no sense for Gildarts to think twice about it either, as he was brought up in the same environment that she had been, but still the fear was there, lingering like the memories of a nightmare, and it sent tremors through her. Gildarts was the only blood family she had, and although he was annoying, she still loved him. She did not want to mess it up, not when she had only just truly met her father. 

Slowly, Juvia pulled Cana into her side, and Lucy followed, forming a protective barrier around their taller girlfriend. 

“It’s okay, Cana…” Lucy hummed into her ear, lips brushing gently over her neck. It wasn’t a heated kiss, just endearing; affectionate. Proof that Cana loved, and was loved. 

“We are with you, Cana-san.” Juvia nodded firmly, her large cerulean eyes hard in her resolve. 

It was humbling to Cana then, how these two women could nestle their way into her heart as though they were supposed to be their, as though it was there home, and yet she had no desire to change that. Lucy and Juvia flanked her either side, grasped her hands tightly, encouragingly, and then Lucy took a step forward, clenched fist knocking three times. Three, like the heart beats that hammered as the door creaked open and Gildarts stood, smile wavering in confusion; three, like the pairs of eyes that greeted him, Cana in the centre, looking her father hopefully in the eyes. 

“Cana-chan… you were bringing your partner over to meet me today?” He drawled, slowly, guarded, testing each syllable for clarification. 

Cana cleared her throat, and Lucy offered a tight-lipped smile. Juvia stared at the ground. 

“I… never said I was bringing one person to meet you.” Cana tried, hesitant. 

And then Gildarts nodded, a smile quirked the edge of his lips, eyes roaming over the two pairs of entwined hands. 

“Well, Cana-chan, Lucy, Juvia, I think you’d better come inside.” 

When their hands parted to allow access, Cana flailed for a second, heart seeking the contact which allowed her to be strong, even if she wasn’t. Even if all she felt in that moment was her own weaknesses, reasons why her father should reject her, and why she did not deserve these two beautiful women by her side. 

Lucy trailed in first, turning only to give Cana and encouraging smile, and then Juvia followed her, leaving Cana standing alone with her father. 

A thick silence held a barrier between them, and Cana did not know how to break it. She did not have to. Gildarts pulled her into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into her loose auburn curls, and sighed in contentment.

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to be honest with your old man.”

And then everything is too much and Cana fell apart, held together only by her father’s arms, and Juvia’s words which replayed in her mind.

_ We’re with you… _

They were, in every sense, and between her two lovers, and her overly fond father, Cana knew truly what it was like to be loved without condition. 


End file.
